Ryza
Ryza has appeared 20 times, making its debut in the first edition of the Yagredin Music Festival. Therefore it has participated every edition in the YMF. RYZ also took part in every Junior Yagredin Music Festival and been also involved in every Special YMF edition. The official broadcaster is RYZ TV, which is short for Ryza Television. Ryza has won the contest twice. In the 6th edition with "Tora I Pote" and in the 15th with "Movimento". The worst result for RYZ was the 24th place in the 14th edition with the song "Ku Vajti". Ryza is located on the middle continent. It has 3 direct neighbours and 2 indirect. The direct neighbours are from west to east Saint Khalia, Djivača and Anteera. And to the indirect counts Yaranesia and Luania. RYZ has a total of 6 islands. Furthermore it's a big country. Ryza has a total number of 8.468.036 inhabitants. The inhabitants are called Ryzian. And their capital is called Port of Ryza. Statistics Languages The shown languages are only for the main event of the Yagredin Music Festival, without counting either the Junior or the Special editions. The most sent language of Ryza is their national language Albanian with five appearences, followed by Portugese with 3. RYZ's best result has also been performed in Portugese and Greek, while their worst was sang in Albanian. Gender Dividing between female, male participants and groups Ryza sent 20 women, only 4 men and just 1 groups. So RYZ sent 80% woman, 16% men and 4% groups to the contest. Returning artists were counted multiple times. Entries Yagredin Music Festival Ryza took part in every edition of the YMF. Meaning that RYZ appeared 20 times in the main event yet. The best result was the 1st place in the 6th and 15th edition. Junior Yagredin Music Festival Ryza took part in every edition of the JYMF. Meaning that RYZ appeared 17 times in the junior event yet. The best result was the 1st place in the 9th edition. Special Yagredin Music Festival Ryza took part in every edition of the Special YMF. Meaning that RYZ appeared 12 times in the special events yet. The best result was the 1st place in the 1st edition of Halloween YMF. National Finals Ryza's national selection was introduced for the sixth edition of the YMF. The name of the selection is A Mele No Ka country. It was used as selection method for edition 06 – 07, 09, 11 – 12 and 14 – 15. A national selection was made for edition 8 and 16 but the winner was not sent to the contest in the end in both cases. Hostings Ryza1.png Host Sarah Grumpy.png ryza3.png ryza2.png Ryza hosted a total of four times. Each time after they won a contest. Two times the Yagredin Music Festival, once the Junior Yagredin Music Festival and the Halloween edition. Each contest was hosted by a different person, seven in total. From those seven hosts did take part one in a YMF event at least once. Special is that RYZ invited to host a citizen of Mirtylanzea to host the 16th edition of YMF, being Anitta, which took part for them in Second Chance YMF #01. Also Ryza was the first and only country to have a not human host, being Grumpy Cat.